


Don't Let Me Go

by Myoneloveismusic



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s01e16 Failsafe, Episode: s01e17 Disordered, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: After the events of Failsafe when Wally dies at Dick's side in the simulation, he quickly learns that his worst fear is losing Dick, through death or because they have time stolen from them. He tries to brush his feelings to the side, but he isn't the only one trying to deal with such a traumatic experience. Luckily, a night relaxing with pizza and a movie might help them start to heal the pieces that came out of the experience a little more broken.





	Don't Let Me Go

_ Dick stumbled as he jumped to the next platform, his cape pulled behind him by the gravity sucking everything towards the core. Wally chased after him as he slipped, grasping at the floor to try and get a hold to stop them both from falling. Wally caught his hand, getting dragged off the platform behind Dick by the gravitational pull. They hurtled towards the core until Dick managed to shoot his grapple gun and get a hold on one of the other slabs surrounding the core. _

_ He watched, brain trying to keep up as Dick set and armed the bombs on the core. He set a timer on his wrist computer. Four minutes. They had four minutes to get the hell out and get to safety. And Wally was going to make sure they got out. He wasn’t going to let them die a fiery death in here.  _

_ “Let’s go,” Dick said and M’gann and J’onn lifted them back to the platforms so they could get the hell out of dodge.  _

_ Until the doors locked down, leaving the two young heroes with no density shifting abilities to face death at the hand of fire and explosions.  _

_ Fighting until the end had never been a question for them. It was what they were trained to do and how they both halfway expected their lives to end. But with only ten seconds left together, Wally wanted nothing more than to gather Dick into his arms and give him one last kiss and hold him close until the end came. _

_ Dick was the one adamant about fighting until he couldn’t anymore. He always seemed certain there was another way out. But for them there was nowhere for them to go. Nowhere but up in flames as they were either blown to smithereens or crushed under the falling debris.  _

_ In that last second before the explosion happened, Wally had launched himself at Dick. He’d wanted to hold him one last time. He’d wanted to give him one last kiss. And he’d realized that he wasn’t ready to go out with a bang yet. Not when he had so many more things he wanted to do with Dick. Not when there were so many possibilities and roads they could take together towards the future. A future he wanted to share together. _

Wally sighed and opened his eyes. It was the same images he saw every time he closed his eyes since he’d gotten pulled out of the simulation. He’d caught himself staring at Dick more than once, but it was a comfort. It helped him make sure that they were still alive and together. 

Wally sat up where he was sitting at the counter in the Cave. He looked over his shoulder, reassuring himself yet again that Dick was still sitting there on the couch and that he was okay. He looked smaller than usual, head bowed and one of his knees pulled up to his chest. 

Wally’s heart clenched. He wanted to gather Dick in his arms and run away. He wanted to disappear for a while so it was just the two of them and they didn’t have to worry about anyone else or any potential threats to the world that might need their help.

Between the two of them, he was called back for his therapy session with Black Canary first. He grabbed a bowl of popcorn to keep himself busy and his mind off everything it was still struggling to process. 

“So, you want me to believe that after everything you went through, including your own death from fiery explosion, you’re peachy?” 

Wally grinned where he was sitting in the chair upside down even as his heart clenched at the memory of Dick dying with him. “I’m fairly certain I never used the word ‘peachy,’ but you got the gist,” he said, tossing a handful of popcorn into the air to catch in his open mouth. 

“So, you really don’t want to talk about the fact that you’ve nearly glued yourself to Robin’s side since Artemis died in the simulation?” she asked. 

Wally choked on his popcorn and fought to right himself to make sure nothing came back up. “I’d rather talk about you, babe,” he said, trying to fight down the panic that gripped his chest and the memories that threatened to overwhelm him. 

“Wally,” she sighed. “You’re in denial.” 

“I’m fine with that,” he admitted. And he was. If it meant he didn’t have to acknowledge the possibility of Dick dying in the future then there was nothing else to talk about. He could live in sweet, sweet denial and steal the small moments he needed with Dick when no one was looking. Hell, he could even steal them while other people were looking. As long as they were together, that’s all he cared about. 

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to protect the people you care about,” she continued. 

Wally stared down at the bowl of popcorn in his lap. “I…” he started. 

Dinah stayed quiet, waiting for him to speak. 

“I know that as vigilantes we’re expected to be ready to sacrifice everything and fight to the very end, but...when Robin and I were trapped in that ship with certain death, I didn’t want to fight. I just wanted to spend my last moments with him. It made me realize that there’s so much that I still want to do with him. I don’t want to die this young and I definitely don’t want him going either,” he whispered. 

“Have you talked to him about this?” she asked. 

Wally shook his head. “I’m still trying to process everything, I guess.” 

She nodded. “Both of you have been through a lot. An evening alone might do you some good and give you a chance to start coming to terms with what happened and what that could mean for future missions and your time with the team.” 

Wally sighed and picked up a handful of popcorn before letting it fall back into the bowl, his appetite disappeared as his stomach twisted with dread and discomfort. 

He pushed himself out of his chair and walked towards the door. He pushed through and blinked as Dick walked past him, head down and gaze hidden behind his sunglasses. 

Wally turned, tracking Dick’s path with his eyes and watched helplessly as the door shut with a soft click that seemed to ring loudly in the silence. It nearly deafened him. 

He sighed and was about to walk away when he heard Dinah’s voice coming through the door. It was soft and muffled and he could barely make out the words, but it was there. 

“I know you must be hurting after what happened,” she started. 

Wally bit his lip. He shouldn’t eavesdrop on this. Dick deserved his privacy as much as Wally had his. But he wanted to help. He wanted to make things better and he didn’t want Dick to be in any sort of emotional pain. 

“Hurting?” Dick asked. “Try traumatized. I finally became leader and I ended up sending all my friends to their deaths.” 

Wally’s heart squeezed. 

“I always expected to become him,” he continued, talking about Batman now. “And the hero bit? I’m still all in. But that thing? Inside of him? The thing th-th-that drives him to sacrifice everything for the sake of his mission? That’s not me.” 

Wally closed his eyes, feeling a small pool of relief fill his stomach at knowing Dick shared some of his feelings over what happened. 

“I-I don’t wanna be  _ the  _ Batman anymore,” he whispered. 

“I see,” Dinah said. 

“And that’s not even the worst of it,” Dick added. “I...in the last few seconds on that ship when Wally and I...when we were trapped. I knew that I needed to fight to the end and find a way out, but…” He sighed. “I wasn’t ready to lose him. I tried to reach for him at the last second, but...our time was up.” 

Wally swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut. He shouldn’t be hearing this. Not until Dick was ready to tell him. 

“Have you told him that?” Dinah asked. 

Dick chuckled and it sounded empty, lacking all of the joy and spark that normally filled his voice. “No, I’m...I don’t know what to say. I don’t know how to start or even how he feels about everything. It just...it all seems to big. I haven’t felt this small since Batman started training me.” 

“Give it some time,” Dinah said, voice kind. “Try and talk to Wally or even spend some time with him. And I’m always here to talk if you need it.” 

Wally slipped away, keeping the bowl gripped tightly between his fingers as he made his way back to the kitchen. M’gann passed him on his way in looking as defeated as she had when they’d first been pulled out of the simulation. 

He dumped the rest of his popcorn in the trash and stuck the bowl in the sink to be washed later. He knew that he should really be the one to take care of it and not let anyone else feel pressured to do it, but he didn’t have the energy. Not when his mind was still on Dick and the events from the day before. 

“Hey Wally?” 

He jumped, whirling around to find Dick standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his stomach, his hoodie puffing out under his hands. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” he said, trying and failing to smile like he normally would at catching him unaware. 

Wally tried to smile, his hands gripping the edge of the counter behind him. “It’s no big deal. Did you need something?” 

“Do you mind if...can we go outside and talk?” he mumbled. 

Wally nodded and forced himself forward. He held out his hand to Dick as he closed the distance and they easily linked their fingers together as they headed down the hall towards the doors that would lead to the balcony embedded in the side of the mountain. 

The breeze ruffled their hair as they stepped through the doors. Dick made a beeline for the railing and immediately swung a leg over it so he could sit and overlook the harbor. Wally did the same and faced him, catching a glimpse of his blue eyes when his head was turned out towards the water. 

Wally wrapped his fingers around Dick’s hand before he cradled it between his hands, Dick’s palm facing the sky. 

“Rob…” Wally whispered. “When we were trapped in that alien spaceship. Or thought we were anyway...I...I didn’t want to fight anymore,” he admitted. 

“Wally…”

He glanced up, wishing he could see Dick’s eyes, but the rooms in the Cave felt too claustrophobic to have stayed inside. Especially when they’d been crushed under smoke and flames. He was grateful for the fresh air that was blowing in off the harbor and bringing the smell of salt and far-off places with it. . 

“I wanted to spend my last moments with you. There’s still so much that I want to do with you. So much we haven’t gotten to try yet and I...the thought of not being able to do those kinds of things with you? I just...I can’t accept that. I don’t want to miss out on having a future with you,” he whispered. “I can’t...I can’t sacrifice you. Not for any mission.” 

Dick’s fingers curled over where Wally’s thumbs rested against his palm. “I can’t sacrifice you either. Batman, he...he doesn’t need anyone. He can fight by himself and do what needs to be done for the mission he’s dedicated his life to, but I can’t do that. Because that would mean that I would give you up. I can’t give you up. I can’t let you go, no matter how bad the situation gets.” 

Wally uncurled Dick’s fingers and brought his hand up to his mouth, pressing a kiss against his palm. 

“But you still want to fight with the team right?” Wally asked. 

Dick nodded. “Being Robin…” he trailed off and took a breath. “Being Robin is part of who I am. I can’t just separate those pieces, but you’re also close to me.” 

“We’re going to end up watching each other’s backs aren’t we?” Wally asked with a grin. 

Dick huffed a laugh, some of his usual spark finally returning. “Don’t we always?” 

“True,” he said, glancing out over the harbor. He sighed and swung his leg back over the railing, dropping back to his feet. “You know what this calls for?” 

Dick grinned. “Knowing you it’s probably food.” 

“Pizza and movies? Or video games?” 

Dick swung his leg back over the bannister and pulled Wally in front of him so his back was to him. He hooked his arms around Wally’s shoulders and his legs around his hips. Wally took the hint and gripped Dick’s thighs, lifting him from the ledge so he was on his back. 

“A movie doesn’t sound so bad,” Dick mused as Wally ran back into the Cave at a slow pace for a speedster. 

They made it back to Dick’s room without running into anyone else and Wally didn’t bother putting him down as he punched in the code. The door slid open and Dick wiggled in his hold, silently asking to be put down. Wally released his hold and let him down on the floor. 

“Are you ordering pizza or are you gonna run there?” he asked, walking over to the collection of movies he kept in the Cave. 

“Run there,” Wally answered. “It’s faster.” 

“Cool. I’m good with pepperoni, if that’s what-” 

Wally sped over to him and stole a kiss before zooming out of the room. He grinned as he ran, leaving the Cave behind in favor of their favorite pizza place downtown. His good feeling managed to last until he skidded to a stop in the alley next to the pizza place.

He jogged around the corner and pushed the door open, trying to fight back the wash of memories and anxiety that were starting to return and had plagued him since the end of the simulation. 

The woman working the register smiled as he approached and he fought to return it, hoping he could at least fool her into thinking he wasn’t being dragged down by something shitty and mentally scarring. 

“How can I help you?” she asked. 

“Can I get five large pepperoni pizzas, please?” he asked. 

“Would you like any drinks or desserts?” she asked, punching in the order. 

“No thanks, just the pizzas.” 

She nodded. “That’ll be $80. Cash or card?” 

“Uh, card,” he said, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. He saw the workers start a flurry of activity out of the corner of his eye and knew they were prepping his pizzas. He passed the special card that Barry had gotten for him for his meal purchases. 

He slid it across the counter and waited, feeling the usual spike of anxiety that came with paying for expensive meals. It wasn’t as bad as the first time he’d used it when he half-expected it to be declined, but the idea was still in the back of his mind. 

She swiped the card and offered him a smile before passing it back. “It’ll be about twenty minutes before we get the pizzas done. You’re welcome to wait here.” 

Wally nodded and took the receipt she held out for him. He stuffed it into his pocket with his wallet and tried not to fidget too much as he waited by the large windows at the front of the store. 

His mind easily drifted back to Dick since he always occupied his thoughts in some way or another. He bit his lip, wondering if he should’ve left him alone since they’d both had difficult conversations with Dinah. 

Now that he was thinking about it, he should’ve called in the order for the pizzas and waited with Dick until they were ready so he wouldn’t have to be alone in his room. 

He glanced around at the few people in the pizza place. The cashier was tapping away at her phone and the two other people were waiting for their orders to be finished. Wally slipped his phone out of his pocket and tapped his comm, placing his phone over it to make it look like he was taking a call. 

“You forget something?” Dick asked with a breathy laugh when he picked up. 

“Only you, beautiful,” he drawled, earlier worries pushed to the back of his mind in favor of Dick’s voice coming through clear as day. 

“You’re the one who left in favor of pizza,” he pointed out. “And after stealing a kiss, no less.”

“I belatedly realized that I should’ve ordered the pizzas first and then run to get them later,” Wally admitted, soft smile pulling at his lips. “We could’ve spent a lot more time making out that way.” 

“You could always run back here until they’re done…” he teased. 

Wally’s stomach tightened at the thought. “Can’t babe,” he sighed. The “too suspicious” went unsaid. “You got a movie picked out yet?” he asked instead. 

“I’ve got a few in mind…”

“Oh? And how many of them are mysteries or thrillers?” he asked with a chuckle. 

“None actually...I was actually thinking about something sci-fi…”

Wally blinked. Sci-fi was his favorite genre but he always struggled to convince Dick to watch it. “But…” he started. “I thought you didn’t like sci-fi?” 

“I was in the mood,” he said lightly. 

Wally felt his throat tighten. He swallowed. And swallowed again when the lump didn’t clear from his throat. 

“Sounds great,” he said, gaze dropping to the floor as he smiled. He knew he looked dopey to anyone looking at him, but he couldn’t help the warmth spreading through his chest. 

“Oh, do you want anything to drink for when you get back?” Dick continued. 

“Whatever’s in the fridge is fine with me,” he said, voice soft. 

“Everything okay?” Dick asked, picking up on his tone. 

He chuckled, a little breathless and ran a hand through his hair. “Everything’s great.” He bit his lip, trying to fight down the smile that pulled at his lips. 

“Okay, well we have some sodas in the fridge so I’ll bring those back. Do you want plates for the pizza or no. Actually, stupid question. You never use plates.” 

“The box is a perfectly good plate,” Wally scoffed. “And-” 

“And there’s no reason to do unnecessary dishes,” Dick finished for him. 

“Aw, you know me so well,” he cooed. 

“Dude, I’m your boyfriend,” Dick huffed. “Of course I know you that well.” 

“Well it’s still-” 

“Five large pepperoni pizzas to go?” the cashier called. 

“Pizzas are ready. Be back in a minute,” Wally said before shoving his phone in his pocket to take the stack of pizzas in his hand. 

“Come back soon,” the cashier said, waving him out the door. 

Wally slipped around the corner into the alley. He checked to make sure no one was watching before he sped back around the corner and down the sidewalk towards the Cave. 

He was impatient at waiting for the doors to the Cave to open for him and again when he had to wait outside Dick’s room, but once he was inside he left the pizza boxes on Dick’s desk and hurried to lock the door so they wouldn’t have anyone interrupting them. 

Dick had already stacked several pillows against the headboard to support them as they lay in bed and the title screen of the movie was looping on the screen of his t.v.

“Rob?” he asked, turning in a circle. 

The drinks he’d mentioned getting were sitting on his desk too, the condensation sliding down the sides of the cans. 

“Sorry,” Dick said, stepping out the bathroom in a hoodie and sweatpants. His usual glasses were hooked over the edge of his sweatshirt. “Was just changing into something a little more comfortable.” 

“Miss me?” Wally asked, wrapping an arm around his waist as soon as he was close enough to reel him in. 

Dick grinned and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss. “Always,” he breathed when they parted. “Now let’s crack open those pizzas and watch a movie. I’m starving.” 

Wally grabbed two boxes of pizza while Dick got the sodas. They made themselves comfortable on the bed, sides pressed together as they leaned against the stack of pillows. 

Dick and Wally each held a pizza box in their lap as the movie started and Wally felt happy and content knowing Dick was safe at his side. 

After he finished his own box of pizza, Dick passed the remnants of his over which was most of what was left. While he continued to eat, Dick curled against his side, resting his head on his shoulder while he drank his soda and watched the movie playing on screen. 

Wally was warm and content by the time he’d finished off the other three pizzas and sagged down against the pile of pillows, his arm wrapped securely around Dick’s shoulders as he rubbed soothing patterns into his arm while Dick’s arm rested over his waist. 

Dick yawned against his shoulder and Wally chuckled. 

“Tired?” he asked, lips brushing over the side of Dick’s forehead. 

He hummed and tried to snuggle closer, smile pulling at his lips. Wally chuckled and reached over his head to hit the switch, shrouding them in darkness except for the light coming from the t.v. where the end of the movie was unfolding. 

He tried to keep his eyes open and his focus on the movie on the screen, but his eyes were shutting by themselves and he buried his face in Dick’s hair, breathing him in and happy with the knowledge they were together and safe. 

This was where he was meant to be. And he never wanted to leave. 

~~

_ Wally felt like he couldn’t breath. Dick was slipping through his fingers. He was being pulled away and would end up plunging to his death and there was nothing he could do about it. He was going to be left alone.  _

_ Dick was going to leave him.  _

_ “Dick!” he cried, fighting to scramble forward to catch him. Too slow. Too slow. He was never going to make it in time and it was going to be all his fault.  _

_ He had to run. He had to be faster. If he didn’t, Dick would...he’d end up… _

Wally jolted awake, chest heaving as he met Dick’s wide blue eyes hovering above him, worry and concern etched into every one of his features. 

“Wally?” he asked, voice sounding small and nervous. 

He surged forward, pulling Dick into his arms and against his chest as he fought to stop the trembling in his limbs and the panic that was still making it so fucking hard to breathe. 

Dick settled into his lap and let himself be pressed against Wally’s chest. “Nightmare?” he murmured. 

Wally nodded, burying his face in Dick’s hair. “I thought I was going to lose you,” he whispered. “You were going to slip through my fingers and I...you can’t leave me.” 

“Never,” Dick swore. “As long as you promise to stay with me, too.” 

Wally chuckled, sounding a little hysterical in the silence of Dick’s room. “No one’s going to be able to pull me away.” He couldn’t get the image of Dicks’ expression out of his mind as he plummeted. He never wanted to see him look like that. Wally had to be there. He had to be faster. He’d never let Dick fall. 

“Do you think you can get back to sleep?” Dick murmured. “Or do we need to do something? Get some brownies or cookies?” 

Wally pulled back, cradling Dick’s cheek as he met his concerned gaze. He ducked his head and pressed a kiss to his lips, deepening it when Dick’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

This was what he needed. This was where he needed to be. He’d make sure he had this forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


End file.
